<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I love is you by Tintin_supergirl_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196676">All I love is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan'>Tintin_supergirl_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I love is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nice. Well thats what Alex was telling herself as she sat at the bar and watched J’onn and M’gann smiling and talking her putting her hands onto his. </p><p>She took another shot.</p><p>Veering closely to tipsy Alex was pleased that she could still hold her drink relatively well. Looking at the bar wondering how bad would it be if she broke here 3 year record of not being drunk. </p><p>J’onn laughed at something M’gann had said. When Alex decided it wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>Getting up she left the table that J’onn,M’gann,Kara,James and Winn sat at in favour to the bar where she could drink as much as she wanted without alerting the others.</p><p>By her 5th shot she started to reel. Still back turned she could hear M’gann...

“J’onn its so nice that we finally have each other who understand us.” 

Alex slammed her hand on the table not that anyone noticed tears pricking her eyes

She had been there for J’onn
She would do anything for him

She loved him...

And he didn’t </p><p>Calling the concerned looking bartender over she ordered another round if shots<br/>How ironic, the reason she quit drinking like this was for him and now she is because of him. J’onn...</p><p>Looking up he looked so at peace in his own skin for the first time something she couldn’t give him. She wasn’t what he needed nor wanted. Well she better find someone who did.</p><p>Standing up swaying lightly she strutted past the table where J’onn looked up ad she brushed by concerned at the different way she was walking. Loser like her limbs were uninhibited not staggering but edging towards it.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked over and walked to a group of alien men grinning feral she slid over to one. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, looking for a bit of fun?” She growled half drunk and dazed thinking only of the lose she was trying to gain again</p><p> </p><p>“Well kitty, let me buy you a drink before we leave this place.” A large Andorian male said slowly giving her body a once over noting the drink coursing through her veins his clawed hands tapping appreciably.</p><p> </p><p>J’onn had looked up from M’gann talking to watch as Alex went to some rough looking aliens. He nearly bowled over when he saw her accepting drinks and shooting them down as shots. The more she had the more the group looked at her. He growled low and primitive, he saw someone he loved in danger. Getting up he saw M’gann look up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“J’onn where are you going?” She asked sweetly smiling up to him</p><p> </p><p>“Alex looks like she could be in trouble.” Stepping forward he thought automatically that she would get it, that he had to protect Alex</p><p> </p><p>“Oh leave her be, if she wishes to get drunk and be a slut who cares.” Came M’gann’s sour voice</p><p> </p><p>Spinning in astonishment J’onn turned and stared and M’gann in shock. What on earth had just happened? His fist clenched in anger eyes glaring red not noticing the jealous look that she was giving Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over he growled at M’gann “Never speak of Alex like that ever again,” </p><p> </p><p>Seeing she had crossed some sort of line she shut up and silently watched J’onn prowl over to the group of males.</p><p> </p><p>Alex recognising she had not been this drunk for a very long time did not have the thought to think of why she was just enjoying the feeling of detachment and unthinking. </p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I think its time to go.” J’onn’s worried voice sounding from behind before she could say anything the main male Andronian spoke up</p><p> </p><p>“Go away, loser kitty here promised a good time, she’s drunk enough for it at least.” smirking at her as the rest of the group whooped grabbing at her</p><p> </p><p>Alex not really understanding what was going on reacted as she normally would to men grabbing at her and stepped back instinctively going to J’onn, she was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol dizziness and she felt sick grappling for something she clung to the table heaving her breasts as she tried to gain her thought back, why did she let herself get this inhibited? Oh God, oh God...</p><p> </p><p>“Alex lets go,” J’onn noticed worriedly as she grabbed the table legs losing balance Bending forward heaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, you can join us if you want a piece.” One the the andorian males moaned</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ever refer to her like that! If I ever see you again I will rip you to shreds.” Snarling he lifted Alex to her feet holding her up walked by the table curtly announced he was taking Alex to her apartment grabbed his keys and left half carrying her.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t speak on the way to her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>When they got there Alex started crying, “Oh gods what have I done, I’m so sorry, J’onn, I’m so sorry,” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey its okay, lets just get you into your apartment and into bed. We can talk tomorrow morning but you need to sleep the booze off.” He supported her in and quickly locating her room sat her down on the bed and put her in, standing to leave her and lock up her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait J’onn please don’t leave..” Halting unknown what to do not wanting to go against Alex’s wishes when she was so venerable but not taking advantage of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be in the lounge room on the couch, call me if you need anything.” With that he closed the door shut and went to sit on the couch eventually falling asleep while keeping vigil over Alex.</p><p> </p><p>-Next Morning-</p><p> </p><p>Waking up Alex knew she had fucked up big time, if her hangover headache didn’t tell her that her memories sure did. One downside she had was she always remembered what she did when drunk. </p><p> </p><p>Getting up was painful, as she knew exactly what awkward explanations she needed to have. She was planning just to say it was stress, she forgot how many drinks she had, anything as long as she didn’t admit she loved J’onn. He deserved to have love between him and M’gann the last of their kind, she would not destroy her relationship with him even if she had to love him from afar.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” came J’onn’s voice from over her kitchen table sitting down Alex drank the glass of water on the table and took two aspirins</p><p> </p><p>“J’onn about yesterday...”</p><p> </p><p>“Have breakfast first then we’ll talk,” He sat a plate in front of her with eggs and toast</p><p> </p><p>After she had finished he moved over to her, “Last night Alex, you got drunk,”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I remember everything, I want to apologise for making you leave the others and for how I acted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex what was going on, you only ever drank like that to deal with the pain of losing your father and the pressure you were under.”<br/>Alex looked away unable to look into J’onn’s eyes and be honest</p><p> </p><p>“I lost track of my drinks, just had a lot of work lately,”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause </p><p> </p><p>“Why do I not believe that, Alex, please tell me the truth,”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I can’t”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? I promise to help you Alex, I want to help, I care for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thats it! J’onn you care for me probably as a friend or like a daughter whilst getting it on with M’gann who quite frankly you only just met. I do not trust her, but i get it I truly get it you are both the last and of course it makes logical sense for you two to be together you probably love her, and I am happy that you are happy but having to sit there and watch...it is like my heart being slowly torn apart with what I can never have. She claims to know you, but she knows nothing not you compassion, your honour, your sly wit, your favourite colour and song the way you horde Chocos for when you are stressed and its 3am, I love you and have been in love with you for years now and I have not said a word cause I know you don’t feel the same, but last night it was too much. I don’t want to lose you J’onn, but its killing me seeing you in love with someone who isn’t me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex during the middle of the speech had gotten up and was now clasping a hand over her mouth in shock of herself admitting what she didn’t want to happen. Looking like a deer in headlights she was going to bolt, J’onn on the other hand looked like a sledgehammer had struck him over the head. Slowly getting up he moved towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“J’onn I’m so sorry, forget I said that oh God,”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex.” He spoke cutting her off before laying a hand on her trembling shoulder</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t love M’gann, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes stared intensely Alex still shaking till J’onn bent down and kissed her, her body responding in shock stood still till she registered what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping she moved in her arms going around his torso her lips and mouth becoming desperate for him. Lips parting their tongues intertwining as they pulled closer. Who needs air her relief and full love and surprise enveloping her.</p><p> </p><p>When they broke off he stared at her before speaking </p><p> </p><p>“I love you Alex never forget that, I am yours,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>